Pléiades
by Luo
Summary: [Alice Nine] Recueil des divers OS écrit ici et là au fil des ans. Principalement du SagaxNao. 3ème étoile : La nuit de Noël n'apporte pas que des cadeaux. Elle amène avec elle des réflexions, pensées et questions adressées à cet être aimé qui est parti. [SagaxNao]
1. Note

Alors, quelques mots importants avant que je ne passe aux OS même.

Récemment, en regardant la liste de mes textes, il m'est venu à l'esprit que j'avais tout de même un petit paquet de one-shots sur Alice Nine (notamment sur le SagaxNao. Ce qui est tout à fait normal puisqu'Alice Nine est mon groupe préféré et le SagaxNao — le Cacao comme je l'appelle — mon OTP), dont une petite partie n'a jamais été posté sur , mais se trouve soit sur Corona (donc lockées), soit sur mon archive de textes (dont l'url se trouve sur mon profil). Ce qui n'est pas très pratique.

Bref.

J'ai donc décidé de supprimer toutes ces textes, pour les rassembler en un recueil d'OS.

C'est donc ici que vous trouverez tout désormais. Je sais que je n'ai pas posté dans le visu (à part pour Naphte Hyaline qui est un peu spéciale) depuis un bail, et je suis désolée pour ceux qui me lisent (ou me lisaient à l'époque) que ce ne soit pas une nouvelle fic en soi.

Et pour ceux qui se posent la question, je compte bel et bien finir mes fics à chapitre. Je n'ai pas non plus quitté le fandom.

Désolé pour le dérangement.

Merci.


	2. 1ère étoile : Q

**Titre :** Q.  
**Disclamer :** Dieu merci, Shou s'appartient  
**Genre :** Réflexions  
**Nombre de mots :** 577  
**Date :** 12 juin 2007 (je viens de le retoucher pour le corriger)

* * *

**Mot de l'auteur : **Et je vous présente Q., ma toute première fanfiction sur Alice Nine, et pour le visu tout court. Je ne l'ai jamais posté sur . Je pensais la retravailler d'ailleurs, mais tout ce que j'avais réécris sur trouve sur Zero, mon ex-portable qui... a bu la tasse donc, ce sera pour une autre fois.

* * *

**Q.**

* * *

Et si au bout d'un moment la célébrité lassait ? Mais avant tout, pourquoi ça lasserait ?

Shou avait une rimbambelle de réponses à cela : le manque d'inspiration, la fatigue des tournées, les fans enragés, les journalistes qui vous harcelaient sans cesse. Sans parler des paparazzis. Mais surtout, la disparition de cette petite étincelle du début, celle qui faisait que le chant et Alice Nine c'était toute sa vie, ce petit quelque chose qu'il ressentait à chaque concert, cette osmose avec le public qu'il ne ressentait plus. Tout comme cette joie. Partie. Envolée au fur et à mesure. Chassée par la gloire et la célébrité.

Maintenant, Shou simulait. Même et surtout son sourire. Un sourire vide et factice. Plus ces vrais sourires des débuts du groupe. Les débuts, les petits festivals, l'anonymat. Tout ça lui manquait. Pouvoir sortir dans la rue sans avoir à se vêtir d'artifices, faire ses courses normalement, ça lui manquait. Ne pas se faire dévisager à chaque sortie, ça lui manquait aussi.

En résumé, Shou en avait marre de cette vie. Bientôt, à force de simuler ce qu'il n'était pas ou du moins ce qu'il n'était plus, il n'en pourrait plus ; sa personnalité s'effacerait pour laisser place à l'être factice qu'il devenait peu à peu : Shou prenait au fil du temps la place de Kohara Kazamasa. Si ça continuait, il oublierait son vrai nom, à force de se faire appeler Shou.

Et si Shou quittait le groupe ? Il y songeait depuis quelques mois déjà, mais que ferait-il sans les autres ? Il ne savait pas. Alice Nine était toute sa vie. Justement c'était ça le problème mais, en même temps, c'était lui qui l'avait voulu. Maintenant, fallait assumer. Il n'avait qu'à pas entrer dans la bande, fallait réfléchir. Pourtant, ça l'enthousiasmait tant avant !

Avant, justement, plus maintenant. Qu'allait-il faire ? Bonne question. L'idée de se séparer des autres lui donnait la nausée : ils n'étaient en rien responsables de ses états d'âmes et surtout ils étaient ses amis, ne voulait pas les lâcher. Cependant, l'idée de continuer à leur mentir en faisant semblant d'être heureux le répugnait tout autant.

Et ses amis qu'en pensaient-ils ? Ils n'étaient pas au courant. Shou ne voulait pas les embêter avec des choses pareilles bien qu'elles concernâssent l'avenir du groupe, surtout si le chanteur songeait à un départ. Ils ne se doutaient de rien. Shou ne pouvait s'empêcher de le leur reprocher : c'étaient ses amis les plus proches mais ils n'arrivaient pas à remarquer le malaise grandissant de celui-ci. Comment auraient-ils pu savoir ? Surtout que Shou ne faisait tout pour ne pas qu'on le voit. Encore et toujours de la simulation.

Quand tout ce manège s'arrêterait-il ? Pour Shou en tout cas : lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé le goût de la célébrité et surtout, de la musique. Ce qui d'après lui prendrait beaucoup de temps. Ou une solution plus radicale : tout arrêter, laisser tomber, décevoir des milliers de gens dont tous ses amis. Enfin, surtout ses amis car, la plupart des gens déçus ne le connaissaient que par son lui de façade, l'aurait oublié après quelques temps.

Et c'est sur ces intorrogations, désormais quotidiennes, que s'endormit un Shou exténué par un concert qui marquait la fin d'une tournée et, peut-être la fin de sa carrière. Depuis quand tout cela avait-il commencé ? Shou s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Un simple magazine, un simple journaliste, une simple interview, une simple question.

« Êtes-vous véritablement heureux de votre vie actuelle ? »


	3. 2ème étoile : Éclats de couleurs

**Titre :** Éclats de couleur  
**Disclamer :** Personne ne m'appartient. La traduction de Gradation est à moi.  
**Genre :** Songfic  
**Pairing : **Je suis un poulet, je picore toujours au même endroit.  
**Nombre de mots :** 1753  
**Date :** 5 août 2008. Comme pour Q., je viens de repasser dessus, pour le corriger un minimum.

* * *

**Mot de l'auteur : **Je me suis pas arrangée avec les titres on dirait. J'ai la très vague impression d'avoir écrit n'importe quoi (ce qui est sûrement vrai), d'être dans un état encore moins normal que d'habitude, mais ça, ça doit être l'abus de Gradation. Si vous écoutez une musique durant la lecture, je vous conseille Gradation (sans blague).

* * *

**Éclats de couleur**

* * *

_Pertinent mélange, noir et blanc, flottant doucement  
Illuminé, rouge et bleu, est entrelacé au bout des doigts_

_Mélange le ciel et la lumière, ils tissent et forment  
Mon concerto qui est tien_

Tremper ses doigts dans la peinture puis, tracer des formes là où on pouvait. Partout. Jusqu'à ce que le blanc soit recouvert. Il aimait cette sensation, celle de savoir que le vide se remplit peu à peu et qui lui permettait d'oublier le trou béant qui hantait sa vie. Alors, pour le recouvrir, même si ce n'était qu'un fin tissu, il peignait avec ses doigts. D'abord les murs, puis le plafond manquant plus d'une fois de frôler la mort en montant sur l'escabeau et enfin le sol. Chez lui, même les meubles avaient été touchés.

Du bout de l'index, il traça la dernière courbe d'un joli beige aux teintes un peu roses avant de prendre un pinceau fin et de l'étaler entre les traits et les couleurs. Ensuite, il se recula et admira son tableau, ou plutôt, l'explosion de couleurs et de teintes qu'il avait représentée. Ses yeux avertis, repérèrent un morceau de blanc, laissé là par inadvertance. Alors, son obsession reprit naturellement le dessus et il se dirigea vers les pots de couleur.

« Que fais-tu, pourquoi remplir ce blanc ? Alors qu'il n'y en a nul part ailleurs, tu voudrais le faire disparaître ? C'est un peu triste non ? »

_Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ? Alors qu'à la base, c'est entièrement de ta faute. C'est toi qui avait commencé. C'est toi qui m'a transmis cette obsession. Crois-tu que je ne te voyais pas ? Le moindre vide, tu le fixais inlassablement, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit comblé. Alors, j'aimerai que tu me laisses un peu tranquille pour cette fois._

« Si tu l'efface, la seule couleur absente sera le blanc, ce serait dommage non ? »

_Si aujourd'hui je cède à tes caprices encore une fois, me laisseras-tu tranquille un moment ?_

_En ce temps de bleu qui a fermé, j'ai demandé à mes chaînes  
« Pourquoi suis-je né », la mélodie débordante  
Les cordes claquent, de cette manière sans fin  
La bulle de savon tremble et disparaît_

L'artiste reposa ses doigts contre les vêtements tâchés qu'il mettait lorsqu'il peignait. Il s'écarta, se détourna de la peinture sans lui jeter un regard, sortit de la pièce qui était son atelier et se rendit directement dans la salle-de-bains. Ses habits se déposèrent lourdement sur le linoléum noir qui recouvraient le sol tandis qu'il pénétrait dans la douche. Le contact de l'eau l'apaisa. Quand il éleva sa température pour la rendre chaude, brûlante même, ça le détendit. De ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes s'échappèrent un léger soupir de bien être et il ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer la sensation, comparable à une douce caresse.

« Et bien, tu me remplace par un simple jet d'eau ? J'ai de quoi être vexé tu sais. »

_Tu le sais très bien. Aurais-tu besoin que je te le répète encore et encore ? La sensation que tes mains sur mon corps provoquent en moi est inégalable. Voilà, je te l'ai dis, encore une fois. Mais, depuis quand t'inquiètes-tu de ce genre de détails ? Serais-tu jaloux de ce simple jet d'eau ? Je ne te savais pas comme ça. Si ça peut te rassurer, ce n'est qu'une simple douche, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais désespéré à ce point._

Quelques gouttes d'eau éclaboussèrent le sol pendant que le jeune homme s'essuyait et se séchait. Il tendit la main vers un tabouret, là où il posait d'habitude ses habits, mais comme il n'était pas passé par sa chambre, il n'avait rien pris. Alors, il attacha négligemment sa serviette bleue décorée de papillons dorés autour de sa taille et sortit de la pièce.

_Un jour, comme ce ciel juste là, je veux me balancer avec toi, graduellement  
Les mots sont plus susceptibles de retenir de tomber, je m'attends à te rencontrer un jour et quelque part  
Sûrement, sûrement, vers toi dans la distance_

Il enfila sa chemise, blanche, cousue dans un coton fin et léger, rendue à demi-transparente à cause de l'humidité de sa peau encore chaude et les gouttes d'eau qui perlaient de ses cheveux mouillés. Il ne prit pas la peine de la boutonner. C'était inutile. Son regard se promena sur la pièce, puis il leva et fit le tour de son habitation.

C'était un appartement spacieux. Bien qu'il n'était que peu meublé, il ne semblait pas vide pour autant, à cause du nombre impressionnant de couleurs qui assaillaient l'œil, à cause des murs et de tous les tableaux qui y étaient accrochés. Il ne restait quasiment plus d'espace libre. Quant au plafond, des ciels y étaient peints. Le peintre l'aimait bien, cet endroit. Il s'y sentait bien et appréciait y être. De toute façon, il valait mieux vu qu'il habitait ici. Il n'avait pas été seul à choisir la décoration.

« Je te l'avais dis, non ? D'entre nous, c'est moi qui ait les meilleurs goûts. Je n'imagine même pas ce que ça aurait donné si c'était toi qui avait entièrement décoré. »

_Je ne sais pas moi-même. Peut-être aurait-ce été plus beau, peut-être aurait-ce été moins beau. On ne peut pas vraiment savoir, alors arrête un peu de te moquer de moi s'il-te-plaît. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'entendre tes sarcasmes concernant ce que j'aime ou pas. Et puis, si tu avais si bon goût que ça, tu ne m'aurais pas choisi non ?_

Ses pas l'avait ramené à son atelier. Contrairement au reste de l'habitation, une seule couleur y régnait. Tout dans cette pièce était d'une blancheur immaculée. Ce même blanc qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de colorer lorsqu'il en voyait. Cette pièce, c'était lui qui l'avait choisi ainsi, lorsqu'ils s'étaient installé. Il n'y avait jamais touché depuis et ne comptait pas le faire. Après quelques instants, il sortit de la pièce, avant d'être tenté de faire ce qu'il avait voulu faire moins d'une heure auparavant.

_Les larmes qui débordent ont été réfléchi dans le temps qui s'écoule, par la gradation de la couleur de l'eau.  
Aquarelles et splendeurs, l'harmonie arrangée qui reflue  
« Pourquoi pleure-tu ? », la mélodie débordante  
Mélange le ciel et la lumière, ils tissent et forment  
le concerto qui est tien et mien_

Le jeune homme déposa le reste de son repas, c'est-à-dire la canette qui contenait les ramens, dans la poubelle adéquate. Ensuite, il lava les baguettes, il essuya et les rangea dans un tiroir, avec toutes les autres. Puis, il se rendit une nouvelle fois dans son atelier, pour nettoyer et ranger ses outils qu'il avait laissés traîner sur le sol, tout en prenant le soin de ne pas regarder sa toile, de résister à la tentation. Il ne s'attarda pas dans la pièce plus que nécessaire et rejoignit le salon assez vite.

La grande baie vitrée laissait la vue sur un ciel grisâtre d'où perçaient quelques rayons blanchâtres. C'était peu engageant. Le genre de temps qui ne donnait pas envie de sortir. Le genre de temps qui forçait les gens à rester chez soi. L'artiste posa sa joue contre la vitre. Elle était froide. Ses doigts tracèrent des formes dessus, laissant une fine trace. Une goutte tomba de l'autre côté. À l'endroit même où se trouvait son index. Il souffla doucement sur le verre qui se teinta d'une fine couleur blanchâtre dans laquelle il s'empressa de dessiner.

« Serait-ce, par un immense hasard, moi que tu dessines ? Ne serais-tu pas un peu obsédé ? »

_À ton avis ? Cela ne se voit pas peut-être pas assez ? Voudrais-tu que je le fasse plus grand ? Ne pose pas de questions auxquelles tu as déjà la réponse. Les questions rhétoriques, ça ne sert à rien. Tu sais très bien à quel point tu m'obsèdes, que je suis fou de toi. Je te le répète assez souvent. Alors tais-toi et observe._

Il termina le dessin, sourire figé sur les lèvres, avant de l'effacer d'un coup avec sa manche puis de reposer sa joue contre la vitre d'un air songeur. Son regard se perdit au loin, absorber par la ville encore en effervescence et les parapluies aux couleurs criardes qui remplaçaient les gens dans la rue. Ses doigts imitèrent le mouvement des gouttes qui s'écrasaient maintenant par centaine sur la vitre.

_Les cordes claquent, de cette manière sans fin  
La bulle de savon tremble et disparaît  
Un jour, comme ce ciel juste là, je veux me balancer avec toi, graduellement_

Le temps passait. Perdu dans un monde que lui seul voyait, l'artiste ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui pouvait bien se dérouler autour de lui. Il était totalement atteignable. Son corps était là, mais plus son esprit. Cela lui arrivait assez souvent, et généralement, cet état étrange de déconnexion de la réalité précédait la peinte d'une nouvelle œuvre.

Il se rendit comme un automate dans son atelier, faisant complètement abstraction de ce qui l'entourait. Son regard se posa sur l'espace blanc laissé sur la toile. Il lui semblait si voyant et surtout, discordant. En désaccord avec le reste du tableau, comme s'il le gâchait de par sa présence. Il fallait le colorer.

« Que fais-tu, pourquoi remplir ce blanc ? Alors qu'il n'y en a nul part ailleurs, tu voudrais le faire disparaître ? C'est un peu triste non ? Et puis, si tu l'efface, la seule couleur absente sera le blanc, ce serait dommage non ? Moi en tout cas, je l'aime comme ça ton tableau. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire plus. Cela gâcherait tout. »

_Les mots sont plus susceptibles de retenir de tomber, je m'attends à te rencontrer un jour et quelque part  
Sûrement, sûrement, vers toi dans la distance_

Le peintre se retourna pour se retrouver dans les bras de l'autre. Il sourit et l'embrassa longuement. Ce fut l'autre qui rompit leur baiser, en écartant légèrement sa tête. Il la pencha légèrement pour regarder la toile une nouvelle fois. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.

« Tu devrais l'accrocher ici, pour mettre un peu de couleur.  
— Si tu le dis »

Un silence s'installa. Il n'était pas gênant, c'était juste qu'ils n'avaient rien de vraiment intéressant à se dire, ou plutôt, ils n'avaient à dire, tout simplement. Sinon, ils l'auraient fait depuis longtemps. Un long moment s'écoula avant qu'il ne fut brisé. Une douce voix retentit alors dans la pièce presque vide.

« Dis moi Nao, comment s'est passée cette journée ? Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué au moins ?  
— Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point Saga... Personne ne pourrait. »


	4. 3ème étoile : Flacon de Neige

**Titre :** Flacon de neige  
**Disclamer :** Personne ne m'appartient. La traduction d'Eraser est à Azazel du forum Corona  
**Genre :** Angst, songfic  
**Pairing : **Je suis un poulet, je picore toujours au même endroit.  
**Nombre de mots :** 1704  
**Date :** 13 avril 2008.

* * *

**Mot de l'auteur : **Ça, ce sont les débuts d'une fâcheuse tendance à bâillonner ses nuits pour se consacrer à l'écriture (ce que je fais encore plus aujourd'hui). Pas étonnant que j'ai un rythme de vie quelque peu désordonné maintenant.

* * *

**Flacon de neige**

* * *

_Dans un rêve blanc laissez mourir un chiot triste  
Encore mouvant le matin je suis relié par conséquent_

La neige tombe lentement, et par appuyé contre la rambarde, je l'admire. Le contact est doux, agréable. Mes joues sont légèrement rossies par le froid, et pourtant, il ne m'atteint pas, parce que c'est encore à toi que je pense. Je ne sens rien sinon ces flocons qui me caressent. Purs, comme toi mon ange. Magnifiques, resplendissant de beauté et de sensualité, tout à fait toi. Tu es comme de la neige, un bout de perfection tombé sur Terre.

_Je ne parviens pas à sentir les limites Les larmes coulent  
Les anémones se fanent S'il te plait, n'oublie pas_

Dis mon ange, te souviens tu ? Toi et moi allongés sous la neige, tout en haut de la grande colline dans le parc, près des balançoires, les doigts entremêlés pour parler de tout et de rien. Moi je m'en rappelle, comme si c'était hier. Il se passait toujours la même chose. Au bout d'un moment, quand ni l'un ni l'autre n'avions plus rien à dire, alors je me levais et rejoignais la balançoire. Alors, tu venais et tu me prenais dans tes bras en disant que je n'étais qu'un gamin, et puis je m'asseyais sur tes genoux et nous nous balancions en riant et criant. Nous n'étions que des enfants durant ce moment là, deux adultes qui revenaient en arrière et se prenaient pour des gosses.

_Ne ternis pas Devenir papillon Un jour tu reviendras  
Effacer la tristesse Tu veux ne pas te transformer_

Aujourd'hui, c'est Noël. Il y a eu un concert ce soir. Pour toi mon ange, rien que pour toi. C'était dans une petite salle, la toute première dans laquelle nous avions joué. Minuscule, mais chaleureuse. Ta préférée. Notre premier concert depuis ton départ. C'était quelque peu étrange tu sais. De revenir sur scène sans toi, sans ta présence. Bizarre, mais on s'est tout de même bien débrouillé. Chacun de nous récupère peu à peu, mais malgré tout, la tristesse nous enveloppe. L'ambiance aurait pu être plus festive pour un soir comme celui-là, mais que peut-on y faire ?

_Oublie tout Devenir des souvenirs est impossible cependant  
Si tu éloignes les nuages tu ne reçois pas les souvenirs_

Tora n'a quasiment rien dit. Il est resté pensif, comme enfermer dans un autre monde. Hiroto, comme d'habitude essayait de détendre l'atmosphère avec ses blagues et ses remarques vaseuses, mais elles sonnaient creux. Quant à Shou, il t'a rendu un hommage tu sais ? Avant que nous jouions Eraser **(1)**, notre chanteur a longuement parlé et puis nous avons repris. J'ai vu des fans qui pleuraient, et à vrai dire que je crois que moi aussi. Et lui aussi a craqué, mais pas sur scène. C'est lorsque nous sommes revenus dans les coulisses que son affliction a passé la barrière de ses yeux. Je n'aurai jamais cru un jour le voir s'écrouler ainsi.

_Même si les couleurs des quatre saisons changent Sans changement tu es_

Tu ne l'as jamais remarqué pas vrai ? Shou, il t'aimait. Les regards qu'il te lançait, ses fan services, son attitude avec toi. C'était plus que de l'amitié, il t'aimait vraiment, et aujourd'hui, il t'aime toujours autant, j'en suis sûr. Et puis il y avait Raki **(2)**. Le nouveau. Il te ressemble. Pas physiquement parce que de ce point de vue, vous n'avez rien en commun, mais sinon, vous êtes semblables. Cette manière sensuelle de jouer, ses yeux qui pétillent, cette joie de vivre et cette ambiance qu'il apporte, vous les crois que c'est toi que je vois à travers lui. Tu l'aurais adoré, il est tellement mignon.

_Le clair rose des fleurs Les chemins de cerisiers dansaient  
L'instant où l'on montait sur les pentes de la tristesse_

Quant aux fans, elles étaient géniales, comme toujours. Elles ont pensé à toi, elles t'ont fais beaucoup de cadeaux. Des fleurs surtout, des roses rouges. Tes préférées. Par centaines. Nous avons aussi reçu énormément de mails. Du Japon bien évidemment, mais aussi de l'étranger : d'Europe, d'Amérique et même d'Afrique et d'Océanie. De partout. Elles aussi, elles t'adoraient et t'aime encore. Et toi mon ange, de là où tu es, peux-tu le voir ?

_Ce temps où tu même aujourd'hui tu ne changes pas en riant_

Je me souviens du sourire qui éclairait ton visage lorsqu'à chaque fois, tu te rappelais être une idole adulée ou quand tu disais à quel point tu aimais les cris des gens qui nous poussaient toujours plus haut, toujours plus loin, ces cris que nous adorions. Ce même sourire qui accompagnait ta douce voix lorsque tu me parlais après que nous eussions fais l'amour. Je veux le revoir, je veux te revoir. Jusqu'au plus profond de moi, le moindre de mes atomes le veut. Reviendras-tu pour moi ?

_Ne pleure pas Je veux écouter_

Mes yeux se détournent de la neige, je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher. Mes pas m'amène vers la salle-de-bains où je prends une douche. C'est drôle, depuis que tu es parti, ici rien a changé. Tout est toujours là, aux même pales. Comme si tu vivais encore auprès de moi, j'ai continué d'acheter les choses que tu aimais. Jusqu'où mon obsession ira-t-ell ? En sortant de la pièce, j'attrape un tee-shirt que j'enfile puis me glisse entre les draps. Lorsque je me réveillerais, seras-tu revenu à mes côtés ?

_Juste une chose égoïste Juste une fois je t'accorde un vœux_

Je te sens à nouveau contre moi, ta peau contre la mienne et cette légère odeur sucrée qui t'accompagne, celles de tes cigarettes au parfum étrange, tes chères Lucky Star **(2)**. Tu viens juste de finir ton paquet et tu viens chercher du réconfort n'est-ce pas ? Mais finalement, ce sera encore à toi de mon consoler, comme à chaque fois. Dis moi mon ange, n'as-tu jamais remarqué à quel point ta présence m'apaise ?

_Toi et moi nous aimions les nombreuses pétales de fleurs s'assemblaient_

Automatiquement, mes mains s'en vont former le contour de ton corps. J'ai cru que tu avais disparu. Alors, mes yeux s'ouvrent et tu n'es plus là. Face à moi, rien que le ciel étoilé que me dévoile la baie vitrée. Il n'a pas du s'écouler plus de deux heures. Mon regard balaie la pièce pour confirmer ton départ et je t'aperçois accoudé à la rambarde, comme moi auparavant, une de tes Lucky Star en bouche. Tu te retourne et me souris, avant de t'évanouir dans l'air.

_La couronne et moi Flottons sur l'eau, se laissons dériver  
La tendre mélodie doucement les souvenirs il n'y a pas de promesse au revoir_

Encore une fois, tu n'es plus là. Je te vois partout, je deviens fou. Cruelle désillusion que de constater que le brin de bonheur qui s'est glissé ici s'est envolé, comme toi mon ange. On dit que le bonheur est éphémère. Je confirme. Le mien est venu un jour puis et repartit comme il était venu, sans prévenir, comme ce souvenir, apportant avec lui - encore - un factice espoir que tout ça n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, que tu n'as jamais été éphémère.

_"l'éternité"  
Je ne parviens pas à sentir les limites parce que tu fais force_

Moi, je n'en peux plus. J'en ai marre, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. J'en ai la claque de sourire, de rire alors que tu n'es plus là pour le voir. De sentir mon coeur se crisper lorsqu'on parle de toi, lorsqu'on me rappelle que tu t'es envolé. Lorsque je constate que même après tout ce temps, tu me hantes. Et surtout lorsque je me souviens que j'aurai pu t'en empêcher, mais comme toujours je n'ai pas pu choisir les bons mots. Je suis sûr qu'à ma place, Shou lui aurait su, mais moi je n'ai rien pu faire, je suis resté scotché. J'aurai du essayer, je suis désolé mon ange.

_Les anémones se fanent S'il te plait, oublie_

Tout me rappelle à toi, tout me ramène à toi. Tu m'avais demandé de t'oublier, mais je ne peux pas. Tu aurais ordonné n'importe quoi, j'aurai obéi sans réfléchir ni me poser de question, tel un automate, mais ça, non. Je suis désolé mon ange, ça, je ne le peux pas. Je ne peux pas effacer les plus belles années de ma vie, ni même comme si. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne, je ne suis pas aussi fort. Et le pire c'est que je ne le souhaite même pas. Quelle ironie ! Moi qui clame et dit pouvoir tout faire pour toi et n'exécute même pas ce que tu souhaites. Je suis pathétique n'est-ce pas ?

_Même à cet instant, ton visage souriant ne cesse pas tel que je t'aimais_

Mon téléphone sonne. Shou, il n'y a que lui qui est capable d'appeler à des heures pareilles. Il doit encore être en train de finir Final Fantasy VII et d'admirer son Cloud chéri **(3)**. Un vrai cas celui là des fois. Il veut que je vienne chez lui, mais je n'ai pas envie, je ne suis pas d'humeur. J'ai seulement envie de toi mon ange, de personne d'autre. Je sais que Shou n'a pas appelé juste comme ça. Il a peur parce qu'il sait ce que je ressens. Il le ressent aussi. Il a peur que je franchisse le pas, que je les laisse. Mieux que tout le monde, il sait à quel point cette idée m'enveloppe et m'attire de plus en plus.

_Effacer la tristesse Tu veux ne pas te transformer_

Je sais aussi qu'il m'en veut, de ne pas t'avoir retenu, mais toi m'en aurais-tu voulu ? Et si je te rejoignais, m'en voudrais-tu ? Penses-tu que je me réveillerais dans tes bras, du temps où tout allait bien ? Un jour je te rejoindrais et ce jour là, j'espère que le temps reprendra au moment où pour nous, tout s'est arrêté. Cette soirée où tu es parti pour un voyage sans retour. Alors, me pardonneras-tu mon égoïsme, parce que moi, je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Je crois que je ne tiendrais pas plus longtemps. Je ne supporte plus ton absence. Tu me manques, trop, beaucoup trop.

Dis Saga, sais-tu quand le cauchemar prendra fin ?

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**(1)** Petite anecdote qui ne sert à rien, mais je viens de me rendre compte d'un truc. Lorsque j'ai écris ça, Flacon de Neige n'était pas encore une songfic, et lors de la relecture j'me suis dis : " Bah tiens, c'est marrant, ils jouent Eraser dans une songfic sur Eraser ". D'accord d'accord, je vais m'recoucher.

**(2)** Concernant Raki et Lucky Star, vous observerez qu'en japonais, le mot lucky se prononce raki donc je vous laisse faire le lien. Sinon, Lucky Star n'est bien sûr pas une marque de cigarette, c'est un manga et un anime ( ui on voit les références ).

**(3)** C'était pas fais exprès . Mes doigts ont tapé ça tout seul ( tout ça pour dire que je pouvais pas m'en empêcher xd )


End file.
